l'aveu de l'amour
by choukinette
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Drago et Harry sont secrètement ensemble. Deux ans d'un bonheur et d'un amour fort et intense, malheureusement Drago doit quitter Harry, Il tente de tout lui expliquer par lettre.


**Description: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Drago et Harry sont secrètement ensemble. Deux ans d'un bonheur et d'un amour fort et intense, malheureusement Drago doit quitter Harry, Il tente de tout lui expliquer par lettre.**

**Harry se baladait seul dans le parc du château. Il pensait à l'amour de sa vie: Drago Malefoy. Ces deux ennemis avaient finis par se rapprocher secrètement et vivaient une histoire d'amour passionnée. Deux ans. Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pourraient faire pour fêter l'évènement. Il aperçut soudain une chouette s'approcher de lui et atterrir sur son épaule, avec une lettre attachée à la patte. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'oiseau s'envola vers la volière. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Drago. C'est avec un sourire sur le visage qu'il ouvrit la lettre.**

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**J'ai enfin trouvé le courage pour t'écrire cette lettre. Si tu savais à quel point cela m'est douloureux. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Harry, nous en pouvons plus rester ensemble. C'est devenu totalement impossible. Avant de déchirer cette lettre, je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer afin que tu comprennes ce qui me pousse à rompre avec toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus puissant que jamais et tu sais évidemment de quel côté se range ma famille. Cela fait deux ans que je tente en vain de convaincre mon père de ne pas m'impliquer la dedans, lui disant que je suis trop jeune pas assez fort pour pouvoir supporter cela. Évidemment mon père m'as répondu que c'était impossible que je devais devenir mangemort que je le veuille ou non, qu'au cas contraire nous serions tués. J'ai pourtant tenté de trouver toutes les excuses que j'ai pu, mais j'ai dû me présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour recevoir la Marque. Je suis un mangemort, Harry, je suis devenu ce que j'avais appris à haïr, je suis incapable de me regarder dans un miroir tellement je me déteste, et pourtant je l'ai fait pour épargner ma famille. Je suis passé contre ma volonté dans l'autre camp, je suis devenu ton pire ennemi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir coupable, sans avoir honte de ma lâcheté, mais est-ce être lâche que de vouloir protéger sa famille? J'aimerais que tu saches mon amour, que ces deux années avec toi, ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. Tes sourires, ta voix ton regard posé sur moi, si tu savais à quel point cela va me manquer, cela me manque déjà? Ne plus te voir t'énerver pendant que nous faisons nos devoirs, ne plus te voir t'émerveiller devant des choses simples, tel qu'un coucher de soleil, ne plus sentir tes mais posées sur moi. Tu as été ma vie mon oxygène je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre sans toi, le mieux serait de me laisser mourir à petit feu en me remémorant tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi…Bon sang Harry est-ce que tu arrives à imaginer à quel point je t'aime? A quel point je suis fou de toi? Je pourrais mourir pour toi, tu te rends compte? Je serais prêt à mourir pour toi, je meurs sans toi mon amour, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer les choses, qu'on ne m'ais pas imposé cette voie, si on m'avait laisser le choix, je t'aurais pris, toi, je ne peux même pas m'enfuir avec toi parce qu'il a mes parents pour me faire chanter. C'est la première fois que je souhaite ne pas avoir de parents, pour ne pas avoir à choisir. Penses tu que je suis un monstre? Tu aurais sûrement dis la même chose à ma place. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer à quel point je t'aime, je ne pense pas que je vais essayer d'en trouver, c'est tout bonnement impossible. L'amour est la force la plus puissante sur cette Terre, souviens t'en Harry, la force la plus puissante… Je suis fatigué, si fatigué d'avoir dû me battre pour toi, en vain. Mais je l'ai fais. Pardonne moi.**_

_**Je t'aime et t'aimerais toute ma vie quoiqu'il arrive.**_

_**Drago**_

**Harry avait les joues baignées de larmes. Il l'avait perdu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier. C'était trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. **

**A tout jamais.**

**FIN**

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je sais c'est pas super joyeux mais ça m'est venu d'un coup alors j'ai voulu l'écrire. Laissez moi une tite review pour me dir si ça vous a plu (ou pas!).**

**Bises choukinette**


End file.
